custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Glonor #This is the only one of Bob's Self-MOC's that hasn't won yet. If this wins, we can celebrate. We can run to the rooftops! And then, only then, can we yell "Oooooooh baby a triple!" [[User:Pitcat|'''Pitcat]]' # #Heck yes. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] #I've heard of this guy. People tell me he's pretty spectacular. (Also, <3 Lalajujunini) #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 17:28, October 9, 2015 (UTC) #Yes, by, let him win. Bob deserves the triple FA self-MOC spotlight. - # *Hidden in Deepest Shadows #Why not? I'm willing to lose. Well, lose to Bobdo. Not to anybody else. [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'''la]][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'''j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:19, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *Karhi Nui #Trying to submit this because, really, it's one of my best articles I've written. Featured Image *Hidden in Deepest Shadows Banner #Rusty. That's all. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:21, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *Toa Collerak #A poster made specifically for Toa Collerak. It's truly a work of hard photoshop art. If anything, credit to to my brother, ToaKylerak. He was the one who made it. I'm submitting it because I felt it was worth the nomination. *MetruPirates.png #Vaguely familiar - #Promised I would vote for this a long time ago. #No way I'm not voting for this one. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 17:24, October 9, 2015 (UTC) #Dangit Matau. You had one job. # #IMAGINEDRAGONSIMAGINEDRAGONSIMAGINEDRAGONSIMAGINEDRAGONS *pauses for breath*... IMAGINEDRAGONSIMAGINEDRAGONSIMAGINEDRAGONSIMAGINEDRAGONS *Artek Saga Cover #I think this deserves a shot considering how hard it is to make a toy look like a tree ;-;Artek206 (talk) 14:56, October 9, 2015 (UTC) #Tree Toy, or Toy Tree? --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] #Eh. I'll change my nomination. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] # *File:Hydraxon2.jpg #Oh, gosh, I hope I'm not too late. It's a feeding frenzy on this page Excelsior! 19:17, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Featured Story *Death: Like a Great Stone #My first ever real attempt at a story. Vote for the Noob! [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *The Madness Series #By that link, I mean all stories in the series as a whole. I couldn't really single out just one for the vote. Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' *The Sea #Let's see what happens. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:26, October 9, 2015 (UTC) # #I like it. simple, but meaningful. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall]][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] #Very powerful stuff. # # *The Book of Metru Nui #Try to register this into your brain if you can. #So what if I may have a little bias? It's still very unique --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] *Dark Future #Figured I'd give it a shot...Toa Fairon ' Featured Creation *Windfall Revamp #I'm going for it --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall]][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']]Wanderer # #Sure why not. Windfall's a relativly new user, and I think he deserves something of his to be featured. #he really went for it. #Excellent work as always. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 17:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *Sarhab #This is my Self-MOC and one of my favorites. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:45, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *skull screamer #This is one of my personal favorites--[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 13:01, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Featured Trivia *Even though multiple additional chapters of Death: Like a Great Stone have been written, Lalajujunini can never remember to add them. This is part of why his storyline is so small. The central reasons behind this are: (1) busyness with school and homework. (2) Doubt over the quality of his own writing, causing hesitation and postponing when oppurtunities arise. #The Truth. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 01:00, October 9, 2015 (UTC) #'Why not' has become a quote on this talk page now. Why not? --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] *While Toat strongly dislikes being called Stumpy, you should feel free to address him by this nickname. Just don't tell him I gave you permission. #I don't think he sees this page... But if he does, I'm in trouble. Oh, well, worth a shot Excelsior! 19:37, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *''Echoes in the Past'' was originally intended to be the first in a trilogy of comics in Invader39's original story, along with Haunted Origins, which was originally called Ground Zero. This concept was then scrapped and it was morphed into its current incarnation. #Hey look, origins. #Why not? --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] Featured Quote #Why not? [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) #Proud of this one. #So much angst --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] #Angst indeed. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] # Featured User *Lalajujunini #To complete my epic conquest, a self-nomination which will probably fail. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *Windfall the Wanderer #I think Windfall truly deserves a nomination. By far a charismatic and friendly dude who makes astounding MOCs. I think he deserves a shoutout for featured user. #Why, thank you, good sir. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] #--Pitcat #Windfall is tremendously deserving of being Featured User this month. #Did it suddenly get windy in here? #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 15:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) *ToaFairon #Shameless self-nomination attempt by none other than me myself. Let's see where this ends. 'Toa Fairon ' Comments As you may have noticed, I have entered every catagory in the Voting Center, as this increases my likelihood of sucess, as well as getting my ideas on a more public platform on which they can be viewed more easily from, and thus popularized. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 01:03, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :gg. ::Success to what? Being noticed? I don't see how having something for each category increases the chances of one of them having the highest number of votes. - :::I think he just means that he only needs one of many categories to win in, so there is a lot of options to enable his 'success'. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] ::::Thank you Windy for clarifying. Yes, by success I mean winning in a catagory. The more catagories I enter into, the better chance overall I have that I will win something, even if my individual chance of winning is low. For example, normally trivia only gets one or two entries. If I only entered Featured Creation, then I would probably not win anything. By entering into the Featured Trivia catagory, I have minimal chance of losing, because probably no one else will enter. That means that I win something (Trivia) and have: (1) a remote chance of people trying to help the noob and me winning Featured Creation in addition to Trivia. (2) a backup plan in place if I lose Trivia, even if it's not a very good one, because I am much more likely to lose Featured Creation. There you go. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'''ni]]Hard to pronounce! 12:20, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Category* --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] I'm just going to say that I find this rather ridiculous. It took what, 3 hours for the Voting Center to fill up with just as many entries as there were before Bob refreshed it? And some already have multiple votes before other people who may be interested even have a chance to submit things. I'm not saying that said votes aren't deserved, I just think we may need to rework the system a bit to allow for the fact that people are both busy and in different time zones and can't stalk wiki activity 24/7 waiting for the main page to be updated. :I think people were just exceptionally eager following the period after that typical long waiting period of un-updatedness, and lots of people happened to be on at the time. I thought something up in the shower, like if there are x'' amount of submissions, you have to wait ''y ''amount of days or your submission will be denied or something. Just a thought. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] ::Actually, I think there should be like a week at first where people can submit stuff for the main page, and then voting could commence. Any votes submitted too early would be removed. I think that maybe any nominees entered late might have to be taken down too, but that might not be entirely necessary. Just a suggestion, but it might help to even things out on here. Excelsior! 19:27, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Huh. Yeah. that could work out rather well, couldn't it? I think it should really be taken into consideration. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] ::::I actually think this would be a good idea. Not everyone has access to the voting center in the hours after it is refreshed, and so having a few days to a week of time for users to submit content would give everyone who wants to enter a chance to have their material voted on. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 15:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::While we're on the subject, I'm just going to say this right now because I truly think it's time for me to do so. This system is flawed, VERY flawed. It doesn't work anymore and it needs to be fixed as soon as possible. Is it really necessary for all of us to wait three to six months for the voting center to get updated? No, it's not. It does nothing but making people more impatient then they already are. :::::I also like the idea of having users to submit content '''BEFORE' proceeding with the vote. Not only is it more balanced, but it's also fair for those who wish to get the chance to be featured on the main page. There is so much good content on this site by users that barely get any recognition at all and I truly think they need to get the notice and recognition they deserve. :::::That's all I had to say on the matter. ::::::I really support the idea being suggested here. Is it possible we could try this out next month and see how this goes? My only worry is that if we wait a week, we will have already made our decisions and be ignorant towards the other entries. But I do recommend testing this method out. If positive results are achieved, we could keep this. If mixed results are achieved, we should keep it up for discussion. If negative results are achieved, we can search for different methods. ::::::I hope this method works; the voting system has, unfortunately, deteriorated in terms of quality. ::::::This is my thought on the situation. [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] :::::::It doesn't take three to six months for it to be updated. It takes at most two. The issue arises is that because voting is all but decided the first week people start to get impatient by the second. Then there's two more weeks, which can feel like forever to younger users or less busy ones. So that's more of an issue in perception, and lack of understanding that the admins lead busy lives and don't always have time to update right away. :::::::I'm sure something could be arranged. The admins can discuss it, and we can try whatever is decided upon next round. :::::::I do believe everything here makes sense. The voting system has always needed an overhaul, and I'm glad we are doing this now. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] ::::::::I like the idea of the week of submissions, but I also have so etching to add: at the wikis beginning (and I can use the Main Page Archives to prove this) there was a *insert featured item here* of the week. This gradually became a *insert featured item here* of the Month, and that eventually the set time period ceased to exist. Be a week, a month or a year, I think there should once again be a set time period between voting. This way, people would know that the page would be updated at a certain time, rather than not knowing when it will be updated :::::::::There is a set time: a month. It's a lot harder to update the main page every month that most generally think. Especially when the staff are generally the older, more experienced and mature users, who generally are more invested in things such as schooling and, well, reality than the younger users who experience these things to a much less intense degree. Basically, we're more busy and don't always have time to write the five spotlights to the best of our abilities. Yes, we could probably be a little more consistent. But to be honest, nagging us about it doesn't really help in that department. So really, we'll try to be more on top of the situation. But let us worry about our jobs, you guys just worry about making sure there's new content to be submitted each month(ish). ::::::::::I'm sorry, but when you are an admin of a website, that excuse doesn't really work. Sure, I understand that there's alot of things going on in your lives besides CBW, but the thing is, when you're an admin of a website or a Wiki, you're expected to do your job. I'm sorry if I sound rude, ignorant or anything like that for saying this, but maybe as you said, the admins can have a discussion about this and see if they can come up with a solution, because it's clear now that some users on this website have had enough of this system. ::::::::::Don't forget that there are some users, such as myself, are willing to write for the MP. We only really need the admins to actually get our writings onto the MP. All the writings for the current MP were done by me and Invader. I'll do this again, because I like writing for the MP. I'm sure there are others willing to write for the MP, and we'd only need you admins to get our work onto the MP. [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] ::::::::::Yeah, we have plenty of people with time and trustworthiness willing to write the articles without needing the help of an admin. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']]